


Fight Me, Bite Me (French Trad)

by Iore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humiliation, Ice Play, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pool Sex, Public Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Safewords, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iore/pseuds/Iore
Summary: Gray a un fantasme secret : il aime attacher les gens. Natsu a trop peur d'avoir une relation intime avec quelqu'un sans être restreint. Quand un cauchemar les rapproche, les deux rivaux réalisent que le seul partenaire capable d'assouvir leurs fétiches étranges... c'est l'autre !
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Jeux de Glace et bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fight Me, Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911674) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



> Notes de l'auteur : 
> 
> A l'origine, j'ai écrit ça pour la Gratsu Week 2013 sur [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/gratsu-week)et sur [Tumblr](gratsu-week.tumblr.com).  
> Jour 5 - Thème : [-18] (en d'autres mots, "jour du lemon", yay!)
> 
> ATTENTION : Cette histoire relate des éléments de BDSM, des fétichismes, des agressions passées, du sang, de la violence, et des actes qui pourraient être dérangeants pour certaines personnes. Si vous êtes sensibles, vous avez été prévenus. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement. 
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : 
> 
> Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction [Fight Me, Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911674/chapters/1766349) écrite par la fantastique [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). Si vous appréciez cette traduction et que l'Anglais ne vous dérange pas, foncez voir son travail. J'espère avoir rendu justice à ce premier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

** Chapitre 1 : Ice Play and Bondage **

Natsu s’agitait dans son sommeil, gémissant, tressaillant, se débattant contre le monstre invisible qui hantait ses rêves. Son front était luisant de sueur, et quelques braises étincelantes illuminaient occasionnellement la nuit alors qu’il combattait un démon cauchemardesque. Ses terreurs nocturnes réveillèrent Happy, qui frotta ses grands yeux et s’approcha du lit. A travers l’obscurité, il distingua Natsu qui se battait, le souffle erratique, le corps tendu, contre son fantasme horrifique.

Avant que l’Exceed ne puisse le réveiller -et Happy avait appris par le passé que réveiller un Dragon Slayer endormi était une entreprise à haut risque- Natsu se redressa dans un cri. Il écarquilla les yeux, les flammes qui s’échappèrent de sa bouche vinrent bruler le mur qui lui faisait face. Il était pâle de terreur, le regard perdu dans l’obscurité revenue de sa chambre.

« Natsu ! »

Il secoua la tête et baissa le regard, rencontrant les grands yeux de son meilleur ami. « Happy ? Qu’est-ce que… » Natsu porta la main à sa gorge, puis à ses poignets.

« C’était encore un cauchemar. »

Lentement, la respiration de Natsu se calma. Il déglutit avec difficulté, ravalant la terreur qui lui nouait la gorge. Happy sauta dans le lit et tenta de le réconforter en lui tapotant doucement la jambe.

« C’était encore ce rêve ? »

« Ouais, » marmonna-t-il, honteux que lui, entre tous, souffre de cauchemars. « Je sors faire un tour. Je rentrerai sûrement ce matin. »

Happy contemplait silencieusement Natsu qui s’habilla, enroula son écharpe autour de son coup et la serra contre lui un instant, en tirant un certain réconfort. Natsu ne parlait jamais de ses cauchemars mais Happy savait que l’écharpe était pour lui une sorte de soutien.

D’habitude, dans cette situation, Natsu squattait chez Lucy. Son lit était confortable, son odeur apaisait son esprit, et c’était en général le seul moyen pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Ses pas le menèrent donc naturellement dans cette direction. Quand il arriva à Strawberry Street, il entendit les cris de Lucy. Inquiet, il courut voir ce qu’il se passait. Natsu regarda à travers la fenêtre fermée, aux aguets, pour se retrouver face à une scène inattendue.

Un homme était penché sur Lucy. Natsu en fut d’abord horrifié -ce devait être un agresseur- avant d’apercevoir dans son dos la marque verte de Fairy Tail. Alors, dans un rayon de lune, il vit des cheveux roux, et comme pour effacer tout doute qui aurait pu subsister dans l’esprit du Dragon Slayer, Lucy gémit son nom.

« Oh mon Dieu, Loke ! »

Les hanches du Lion se contractèrent à la rencontre de celles de Lucy, faisant grincer le lit. « Ordonne, maîtresse. Que dois-je faire pour te satisfaire ? »

« Touche-moi… plus. »

Provocateur, Loke demanda, « Te toucher où ? Montre-moi, Lucy. Montre-moi où. »

Natsu s’éloigna de la fenêtre, les joues rouges. Regarder ces deux-là l’avait excité, mais il était encore troublé par son cauchemar. Il pensa à aller chez Lisanna -il avait l’habitude de se glisser chez elle après ses cauchemars avant que Lucy n’arrive- mais il se dit qu’être près d’une femme en étant excité n’était probablement pas une bonne idée.

« Loke ! Oui, ici. Oh… oh mon Dieu. Je ne peux pas… »

Natsu s’enfuit, les gémissements le faisaient frissonner. Il avait besoin d’un endroit où passer la nuit. Rentrer chez lui signifierait plus de cauchemars. Il songea à simplement squatter l’infirmerie de la guilde, mais il voulait vraiment quelqu’un à qui parler. Il tressaillit au souvenir de son cauchemar.

Qui pouvait-il aller voir ? Pas une femme, pas dans son état après avoir observé Loke et Lucy. Quel homme connaissait-il assez bien pour lui rendre visite en pleine nuit ?

Il y en avait un, mais il serait furieux si Natsu venait à le réveiller. Raison de plus, faire chier l’esquimau était un prétexte de poids pour aller le déranger.

Natsu courut le long des rues sombres jusqu’à l’appartement de Gray et sauta à sa fenêtre, escaladant quelques vignes pour y parvenir. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur, et vit le lit de Gray au centre de la pièce, éloigné de la fenêtre. Natsu poussa le battant, qui s’ouvrit silencieusement. Il se glissa dans la pièce et se frotta les bras. Gray maintenait toujours son appartement dans un froid glacial. Il se faufila jusqu’au lit et contempla le mage dénudé. Gray était allongé sur le côté, les draps enveloppaient son corps, ses bras et jambes recroquevillés en position fœtale. Natsu ne put retenir un sourire. Il n’avait jamais trouvé Gray aussi mignon.

Il repoussa légèrement les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit. Le Dragon Slayer se blottit contre Gray, se tourna vers le torse de ce dernier et laissa sa froideur le rafraîchir. La respiration de Gray chatouillait son cou. Il portait l’odeur d’une forêt enneigée, et Natsu trouvait que cette odeur lui allait bien, quelque chose de calme et apaisant. Son esprit s’embruma, et il sentit la terreur de la nuit s’évanouir.

* * *

Gray avait chaud. Il dégagea vivement les couvertures, mais il suffoquait toujours. Il n’en pouvait plus. Pourquoi son lit était-il si chaud ? Il entrouvrit les yeux et distingua une ombre dans son lit, à ses côtés.

S’était-il saoulé à un bar ? Et il avait ramené une fille ? Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir trop bu, mais les détails étaient toujours flous après une fête trop arrosée. Il se demanda qui c’était, si elle était au moins mignonne et s’ils avaient couché ensemble. Il sentait une légère érection nocturne et en conclut qu’ils n’avaient pas conclu. Tant mieux, il n’aimait pas se servir des gens comme ça.

Gray se rapprocha et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et dans l’obscurité il les devina plutôt rouge, orange ou peut être d’un rose exotique. Une fille aux cheveux fleur de cerisier ne lui déplairait pas !  
Mais le gémissement ensommeillé qui se fit entendre était plus grave que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Gray retira vivement sa main. Il ne remarqua qu’à cet instant l’écharpe blanche.

« Qu’est-ce que… ?! »

Gray recula, s’emmêla dans les draps et tomba. Natsu le dévisageait depuis le lit.

« Oh, je t’ai réveillé ? »

Gray le pointa d’un doigt tremblant. « Toi ! Qu… Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que j’étais bourré _à ce point !_ »

« Tu n’es pas bourré, enfin, je ne sens pas d’alcool sur toi, » dit Natsu en étouffant un bâillement, s’étirant paresseusement. « Je cherchais un endroit où dormir. »

« Alors va saoûler Lucy. »

« Elle est occupée. »

« Elle doit dormir, comme n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit à cette heure. »

« Non, elle est… occupée. Avec Loke. »

Gray écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Elle… et Loke ? » Son regard se perdit dans l’obscurité, stupéfait par la nouvelle. « Wow ! Je savais qu’il lui courait après depuis des lustres, mais je ne pensais pas qu’ils en étaient à ce stade. »

« Oh si, définitivement, » grimaça Natsu.

« T’as vu ? »

« Beaucoup trop ! » Natsu s’assit sur le lit et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

Gray de redressa et se débarrassa des draps dans lesquels il s’était empêtré, exposant son corps complètement nu. « Ne me dis pas que tu étais amoureux d’elle, et que maintenant tu es déprimé, donc tu es venu jusqu'ici pour m'embêter. »

« Non, pas du tout. C’est juste… étrange de voir quelqu’un qu’on connait dans cet état. »

« Tu m’étonnes ! Donc, pourquoi t’es venu ? »

Natsu eut un haussement d’épaules irrité. « Mauvais rêve. »

« Mauvais rê-… Attends un peu ! Tu as fait un cauchemar et t’as besoin de quelqu’un pour dormir ? »

« T'as un problème avec ça ? »

« Quand je suis ton ours en peluche, ouais ! Pourquoi pas Lisanna ou Erza ou… ou n’importe quelle fille qui t’aurait consolé toute la nuit ? »

« Après avoir vu Lucy et Loke, je pouvais pas aller chez une fille. »

« Wah ! » s’exclama Gray en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Donc t’as peur du noir et maintenant t’es excité ? Parfait ! Tout va bien ! » Gray se laissa retomber sur le lit et fusilla Natsu du regard. Mais il ne pouvait jamais rester énervé contre ce visage pensif bien longtemps. Le mage de glace se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait voir ses amis tristes. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Natsu lui lança un regard confus. « De Lucy ? C’est rien, vraiment. C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle. »

« Je parle du cauchemar, idiot ! »

Natsu détourna le regard. « Juste un rêve que je fais de temps en temps. »

« Un mauvais rêve? Ça concerne quelque chose qui t'es arrivé ?»

Natsu frissonna et se tendit.

« Hey, c'est rien si tu ne peux pas en parler. Tu peux passer la nuit ici. Tranquille. » Il soupira, et laissa son regard dériver dans la chambre obsucre. « Tu veux quelque chose ? Du lait chaud ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gosse ! »

« C’est bon, c'était juste une proposition. Roh ! J’ai jamais eu à rassurer quelqu’un après un cauchemar. »

Natsu et Gray restèrent silencieux un moment, tous les deux le regard perdu dans les ténèbres.

« Eh, Gray, » murmura finalement Natsu. « Tu pensais que j’étais une fille que tu avais ramenée quand t’étais bourré, c’est ça ? »

« Un truc dans le genre, » admit Gray.

« Ça t’es déjà arrivé ? »

« D’être saoul ? »

« De coucher avec quelqu’un ? »

« Oui. Pas toi ? » Face à l’absence de réponse de Natsu, Gray comprit. « Eh, on est encore des ados. T’es pas obligé de le faire si tôt. Beaucoup de gens attendent d’être mariés. »

« Ouais mais tu l’as fait, et Lucy y passe en ce moment, et il y a des rumeurs sur Erza et Jellal- »

« Ne lui en parle jamais. Elle cogne fort ! »

Natsu ne put s’empêcher de rire à l’idée de Gray se faisant frapper pour avoir fouiné dans les affaires d’Erza. 

« Donc tu te sens laissé de côté, hein ? Quelqu’un t’intéresse ? »

« Pas vraiment, » marmonna Natsu. J’ai pensé à Lucy, mais j’ai découvert qu’elle n’était pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Natsu s’étouffa et pâlit. Gray entendit sa respiration s’accélérer alors qu’il tentait de trouver une excuse.

« Donc tu fantasmes sur quel type de fille ? » demanda Gray.

Natsu se tortillait, mal à l’aise. « Pas forcément des filles. »

Gray écarquilla les yeux. « Tu préfères les mecs ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça non plus. Peu importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, enfin, je pense que ça dépend de la situation. »

« Situation ? Quel genre de fantasme étrange tu as ? Je n’arrive vraiment pas à t’imaginer en train de penser à ce genre de choses. »

« Bien sûr que j’y réfléchis ! Je suis un mec ! C’est juste que… » Natsu fourra le nez dans son écharpe. « Peut-être que c’est déviant. »

« Ce sont des fantasmes. Ben sûr que c’est déviant. »

« Est-ce que tu as des fantasmes bizarres ? Le genre de choses, tu sais que c’est probablement impossible que ça arrive ? »

« Tu veux dire comme des tentacules ou des triplets identiques ? »

« Eurk, sérieusement ? » s’écria Natsu.

« Non ! C’est juste un exemple. Beurk, non ! Enfin, pas les tentacules. Les triplets, ça pourrait être amusants. »

« Alors au sujet de… tu sais… être dominé ? »

« Tu veux dire attaché ? »

Natsu acquiesça timidement.

« Pas mon truc, mais c’est assez normal pour un masochiste. » Il fallut un moment à Gray pour faire le lien. « Attends, toi ? Ton fantasme, c’est d’être attaché ? »

Natsu grimaça de l’autre côté du lit. « C’est stupide, hein ? »

Gray déglutit difficilement, et ses mains devinrent moites. « Attaché comment ? Des cordes ? Des menottes ? »

« Je sais pas. Chaque rêve est différent. Une fois j’ai rêvé que tu avais emprisonné la moitié de mon corps dans la glace. »

Gray s’étouffa et toussa. « Attends, tu as fantasmé sur moi ? »

« Oh, ça va ! Ne me dit pas que t’as jamais rêvé des copains. »

« Ben… » rougit Gray, définitivement mal à l’aise avec cette conversation. « Oui, mais… mais zut, t’étais obligé de me le dire ? » Gray grimaça et tira les couvertures sur ses jambes et son torse avant que Natsu ne remarque qu’il était excité. « Donc, je t’ai bloqué dans la glace, hein ? »

« Dans ce rêve, oui. Et il m’est arrivé de rêver de Lucy et son fouet, ou Erza dans son armure de séduction, ou--- »

« Donc sur à peu près tout le monde ? »

« En fait, la plupart du temps, ce sont juste ---tu sais--- des gens que je ne connais pas, je ne les vois pas clairement, ils sont juste… là. »

« Et ils… ils t’attachent ? »

« Ou ils me dominent de n’importe quelle façon. »

« Et ils font quoi ? »

Natsu se tut durant très long, très gênant moment. « Des choses… » Il serra les lèvres en se sentant durcir malgré lui. Ce cauchemar était bien loin à présent, à cause de ses fantasmes érotiques. « On couche pas toujours ensemble. Parfois, ils ne font que m’exciter, tu vois. Ou parfois ils me font faire des choses embarrassantes. »

Gray déglutit à nouveau difficilement et serra les poings pour s’empêcher de porter la main à son entre-jambe. « Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne te raconterai pas ça ! » Natsu fronça les sourcils, réalisant que Gray agissait bizarrement. « C’est pervers, hein ? C’est bizzare, anormal. » 

« Peut-être, » dit Gray d’une voix rauque « mais ce n’est pas si inconcevable. Il y a des gens qui fantasment sur leur soumission, et d’autres… qui rêvent de dominer quelqu’un. »

« Ouais, mais je n’ai jamais rencontré de fille comme ça. J’ai pensé à Lucy, à cause de son fouet, mais en cherchant un peu j’ai compris qu’elle n’est pas comme ça du tout. »

Gray sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps. « Ça doit être une fille ? »

« Nan, mais personne ne voudrait de moi comme ça. Les filles réagissent toujours en mode ‘Oh Salamandre, tu es si fort, fais-moi un bébé’, ce genre de merde. Elles comprennent pas à quel point je suis perturbé au fond, ce que je veux… ce dont j’ai besoin. »

Gray se força à inspirer calmement. « Tu le veux vraiment ? »

Natsu lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « C’est juste un fantasme bizarre. »  
« Mais… » Gray parvenait difficilement à se contrôler. Ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat dangereux. « Tu veux quelqu’un qui t’attache, prend son pied avec toi, te fait trembler et supplier d’arrêter tout en criant pour en avoir plus ? C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Natsu frissonna à l’entente de l’offre déguisée. « Tu… tu fais ce genre de choses ? »

Gray ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Non, pas avec quelqu’un d’autre. Pas encore. Seulement du bondage light. Je n’ai jamais rencontré de fille qui veuille aller aussi loin que je le souhaiterais. »

Le cœur de Natsu rata un battement alors que son esprit s’emplissait de fantasmes. « Et tu veux aller loin ? » demanda-t-il, la respiration devenue difficile.

Les yeux d’un bleu glacial le fixèrent intensément. « Si loin que je te ferais supplier d’arrêter. »

Un léger halètement résonna. Une chaleur étouffante s’empara de l’entre-jambes de Natsu.

« Si loin… » Gray se pencha et caressa la bosse ardente déformant le boxer de Natsu. « …Que je te laisserais supplier pour plus, puis le nier, jusqu’à ce que tu sois prêt à n’importe quoi —vraiment n’importe quoi— juste pour me sentir toucher à nouveau ta peau. »

De nouveaux halètements échappèrent à Natsu sans qu’il ne parvienne à les contrôler. Ces yeux étaient dangereux, et il les désirait ! « Gray, tu me ferais… tu veux… me faire mal ? » Il semblait incertain sur ce point.

« Ça ne fait pas nécessairement mal. Je pourrais te faire des choses… » promit Gray, la voix recelant une douce menace emplie de luxure, « … qui te feraient beaucoup de bien, alors que tu aurais pensé qu’elles feraient mal. Ou si tu voulais, je pourrais vraiment te faire mal. Mais si c’est trop, je pourrais juste t’attacher et te baiser comme jamais. »

Les mots crus de Gray firent rougir Natsu. « Je pense… que ça me plairait… peut-être un peu. Ouais. Un petit peu. »

Gray contempla Natsu de la tête aux pieds, sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres desséchées. « Merde ! » Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. « C’est fou. Je dois rêver. De tous les habitants d’Earthland, tu es bien le dernier que j’aurais soupçonné être un masochiste. Ou bien tu te moques de moi ? Tu n’as pas intérêt à me faire de mauvaise blague là-dessus, Natsu. Tu peux m’embêter sur tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça. »

« Non, je… je ne savais pas que… tu… » Natsu cligna des yeux et secoua la tête à son tour. Son cœur battait si vite que la tête lui tournait et ses oreilles tintaient. « Toi non plus, tu ne te moques pas de moi, hein ? Sinon, je réduis ton appartement en cendres. »

« Je ne rigole pas avec ça. Je ne comptais pas te le dire, mais tu avais l’air sérieux, et je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un susceptible de me laisser faire ce que j’ai toujours voulu. »

Natsu retint sa respiration à ces mots. « Qu’est-ce que--- ? » Sa voix se brisa sous la tension sexuelle qu’il ressentait. « Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais me faire ? »

Gray eut un sourire diabolique. « Idéalement ? Tout ce que je veux. Tout ce qui me fait plaisir et qui t’en procure. » Gray baissa les yeux sur le boxer aux imprimés de flammes. « Juste entendre ça, ça t’excite. Tu es déjà mouillé, là. » Son doigt se posa sur un point humide du boxer. « Si on fait ça, il y a quelques règles. »

Natsu inclina la tête. « Des règles ? »

« Premièrement : je suis très jaloux. Si tu es avec moi, tu ne fais rien avec personne d’autre. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Natsu haussa les épaules. Ça lui semblait évident.

« Deuxièmement : tu ne parles de de ça à personne. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur nous, dire aux gens qu’on sort ensemble, ou pas et juste garder ça secret. Je m’en fiche. Mais pas un mot au sujet des choses qu’on fait ensemble. On ne fait ça qu’ici, dans cette pièce ou une autre qui nous convient à tous les deux. Je ne me montrerai pas pervers au beau milieu de la guilde ou dans une simple rue. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, non ! »

« Troisièmement : on aura besoin de safewords. Si je fais quelque chose que tu n’es pas prêt à tester, et tu veux que j’arrête ça, dis le mot avalanche. Si quelque chose que je fais est vraiment insupportable pour toi, dis le mot inferno. »

Natsu semblait confus. « Je ne peux pas dire stop et non ? »

Gray eut un sourire diabolique. « Tu vas souvent me crier d’arrêter, et tu pourrais crier non instinctivement sans réellement le penser. Je ne dois pas me laisser perturber par ce genre de cris. Avalanche si tu n’es pas prêt à aller aussi loin, mais que tu veux continuer avec quelque chose d’autre ; Inferno, et j’arrête tout.

La respiration de Natsu s’alourdit à ces pensées. Ça semblait bien plus que tout ce à quoi il avait rêvé… délicieusement plus ! « Jusqu’où tu comptes pousser ça ? »

« Aussi loin que tu le désire, et j’entends bien au-delà du simple rapport sexuel. »

Natsu se tendit à l’entente de la menace sensuelle.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je ne dois absolument pas faire, quelque chose que tu détestes ou qui te terrifie ? »

Natsu se demanda ce qu’il entendait par là. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Oh, tu es vierge, » réalisa Gray. « Eh bien, y a-t-il un endroit que je ne peux pas toucher ? Ou une façon dont je ne peux pas te toucher ? Je peux toucher ton torse ? Tes tétons ? » Ses doigts effleurèrent la bosse qui durcissait toujours plus. « Que je touche ta queue n’a pas l’air de te déranger on dirait. »

« Rien… je pense que rien ne me dérange. »

« Et à l’intérieur ? »

Natsu rougit considérablement. « Oui, c’est bon. »

« Je peux te frapper ? »

Natsu plissa les yeux, suspicieux. « Comment ? »

« Je peux te donner des fessées ? »

Natsu en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait à nouveau des vertiges. « Ou-ouais, c’est… je pense que c’est bon. Je ne l’ai jamais fait pour de vrai mais… mais je pense que j’aimerais ça. »

« Je peux utiliser d’autres instruments ? Comme un fouet ou un paddle ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Très bien, on attendra pour ça. Peut-être plus tard. »

« Il y a une chose, » dit Natsu doucement. « Ce cauchemar que j’ai fait… ne me… ne m’étrangle pas. Ne fais rien qui m’empêche de respirer. »

Gray fronça les sourcils en lisant la peur dans les yeux de Natsu, mais il avait conscience qu’il ne fallait pas ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. « C’est bon, tu sais. Okay, pas de suffocation. Et pour te bander les yeux ? »

« Oui, ça devrait aller. Est-ce que tu comptes faire une liste ? »

« Ça serait une bonne idée, mais pas ce soir. Tu n’es pas sûr au sujet de certains points, et tu m’as horriblement excité. On va pas trop forcer aujourd’hui. Peut-être plus un autre jour. »

« Et je peux te demander de faire quelque chose ? Pas au début mais… plus tard. »

« Une requête, hein ? » Gray semblait amusé. Il se demandait ce que ce garçon naïf et innocent pouvait bien désirer.

Natsu se tortillait, gêné, cherchant le courage de le dire. « Quand je suis à ma limite, quand je suis sur le point de… de jouir… » Les grands yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, illuminés d’une passion sauvage. « Mords-moi ! »

Gray leva un sourcil surpris. « Te mordre ? »

Natsu acquiesça avec ferveur. « Le cou, l’épaule, peu importe, juste… mords-moi. Fort. Essaie de percer la peau si tu peux. »

« Donc je peux te laisser des marques ? » 

« Plein ! » Natsu respirait bruyamment.

« Et c’est bon si je te fais saigner ? »

« Eh bien, pas trop, mais… jusqu’à un certain point oui. » Natsu haussa légèrement les épaules. « C’est un truc de Dragon Slayer. Je veux que tu me marques. Mords-moi et lèche le sang. Je pourrais vouloir te faire la même chose. »

Au tour de Gray d’être stupéfait. « C’est bien plus que ce que j’imaginais. »  
Natsu lui lança un regard dépité. « C’est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout, c’est juste que… j’ai toujours cru qu’il valait mieux ne pas laisser de marques permanentes, mais si c’est ce que tu veux– »

« Oui ! » répondit Natsu avidement.

Gray acquiesça, accommodant ses plans autour de ces nouvelles informations. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se pencha à l’oreille de Natsu.

« Je vais t’attacher, » dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Le corps de Natsu se tendit sous la menace.

« Je vais te restreindre les poignets dans la glace, t’attacher au lit, et après--- » Gray se rapprocha encore. « -- je vais te ravager ! »

Un gémissement lui répondit.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna Gray, un sourire machiavélique s’épanouissant sur ses lèvres. « Je vais combler tes besoins. »

Natsu quitta le lit et se déshabilla lentement, les muscles tremblants. Gray l’observait, sa tête posée dans le creux de sa paume, contemplant les muscles saillants d’un regard appréciateur.

La glace ne caressait pas. Elle emprisonnait ! Elle gelait les choses sur place, empêchant le moindre mouvement.

Gray avait toujours voulu emprisonner quelqu’un dans sa glace. Pas juste un ennemi random, mais un amant. Les filles avec qui il était sorti détestaient la douleur de la glace contre leur peau. Il avait dû se contenter de menottes duveteuses achetées à un sex-shop. Trois filles l’avaient laissé tester ça, mais sans sexe, juste des jeux coquins. Gray voulait plus ! Et il avait le sentiment que la seule personne qui allait –ou pouvait— le laisser faire tout ce qu’il voulait était quelqu’un habitué à la douleur, quelqu’un capable de supporter sa glace, quelqu’un qui lui faisait explicitement confiance… quelqu’un comme Natsu.

Des années de confrontations l’assuraient que même s’il emprisonnait la moitié du corps du Dragon Slayer dans la glace, ce dernier pourrait le supporter. Il affronterait la douleur, et peut-être Gray pourrait-il lui faire tirer du plaisir de cette agonie.

« L’écharpe aussi. » ordonna Gray.

Natsu frissonna. Sans son écharpe, le cauchemar de quelques heures plus tôt risquait de l’assaillir à nouveau. Mais il savait que Gray était là. Il avait confiance en Gray. Gray ne laisserait pas les démons qui hantaient ses rêves le blesser. Seul Gray pourrait le blesser, et il savait que cette douleur ne le dérangerait pas. La glace de Gray, son toucher, tout ce qu’il ferait : ça serait une douleur que Natsu se sentait capable de supporter. Avec la confiance implicite qu’il avait en son rival et coéquipier, Natsu retira son écharpe blanche et la mit de côté.

Natsu était finalement nu et debout, arborant une fière érection. Gray humecta ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, pensant à toutes les choses qu’il pourrait faire avec ce corps. La majorité devrait attendre. Natsu était vierge. Il avait des envies et des désirs, des fantasmes et des rêves humides, mais pas de réelle expérience. Le pousser trop loin ou lui faire trop mal le ferait fuir.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna Gray, désignant le lit, à ses côtés. Natsu obéit immédiatement, et Gray s’approcha. « Couche-toi sur l’oreiller. » Natsu s’allongea sur les draps. « Joins les mains, comme si tu priais. »

Natsu pria pour que Gray fasse vraiment ce genre de choses, pour que tout ça ne soit pas un coup monté élaboré pour l’humilier. 

Gray poussa brutalement les mains de Natsu contre la tête de lit et forma de la glace pour les maintenir en place. Natsu souffla au contact des menottes gelées, mais la douleur frigorifiante ne fit qu’intensifier le désir qui grandissait en lui.

« Oui… » souffla Natsu. « Fais-la solide. Je veux pouvoir me débattre. »

Gray haussa un sourcil. « Te débattre ? »

Natsu acquiesça, les yeux fermés d’anticipation. « Je veux lutter contre la glace, être attaché, je veux ce sentiment d’impuissance. Tu l’as ressenti durant des combats, n’est-ce pas ? Un ennemi surpuissant, tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner, tu ne peux pas t’échapper, la victoire est impossible. Soudain, tu te sens plus vivant. Tu ressens, entends tout. »

« Parfait, ça sera solide ! » Gray ajouta une nouvelle couche de glace, bloquant ses poignets et ses avant-bras, ne laissant que ses mains de libres pour lui permettre de serrer les poings et griffer la tête de lit. « Maintenant, que faire de toi ? »

La manière seule dont il prononça ces mots était aguicheuse. Gray se redressa, dominant le corps exposé de Natsu, et le contempla comme un nouveau jouet qu’il voulait essayer. Il porta deux doigts à son menton, perdu dans ses réflexions. 

« Je peux toujours commencer avec ça. » Gray tendit la main, et dans un bref éclair de magie bleue, un cube de glace se forma entre ses doigts. « J’ai toujours pensé que ce corps chaud devait être rafraîchi. » 

Gray commença par glisser le cube sur les lèvres de Natsu, dans un geste similaire à Lucy lorsqu’elle se passait du rouge à lèvre. Natsu tenta de se soustraire à la fraicheur de la glace. Le glaçon traça son chemin jusqu’à son front, gelant ses pensées. Il descendit alors dans son cou, parcourant sa pomme d’Adam, et le long de sa cicatrice aux contours irréguliers. Le cube humide glissa sur son torse, errant paresseusement sur sa peau, jusqu’à ce que Gray le fasse passer autour de ses tétons.

« Gaaah ! » cria Natsu, tirant sur ses liens de glace.

« Voilà un son sexy, » ronronna Gray, satisfait. « Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point c’est excitant de te voir attaché, sous mon contrôle, de pouvoir faire ce que je veux de toi. Ma petite salope enflammée. »

Natsu força sur les liens gelés, par pur instinct combatif. « Espèce de bâtard ! »

Mais Gray s’était assuré que la glace soit assez épaisse et imprégnée de magie pour qu’elle ne se brise pas. Elle craqua, mais ne se brisa pas. Gray savait que si le Dragon Slayer avait vraiment voulu se libérer, il aurait pu faire fondre cette glace, ou même arracher la tête de lit entière. Le fait que Natsu n’ait fait que tirer un peu était encourageant.

Natsu sentit cette glace, si froide qu’elle en devenait brulante, frotter sa poitrine sensible, autour des boutons roses durcis par le plaisir et la douleur.

Il tira sur la glace emprisonnant ses poignets jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une douleur sourde s’emparer de ses épaules. Il était pris au piège, impuissant… enfin, pas réellement, mais c’était agréable d’abandonner le contrôle pour une fois, de ne plus être la personne qui vole toujours au secours des gens, d’être à la merci de quelqu’un. C’était excitant d’être le prisonnier, celui qui a besoin d’être secouru.

Inconsciemment, il ne parvenait pas à abandonner de lui-même le contrôle sur son corps. Il le savait pour avoir essayé seul. Atteindre ce pic de plaisir signifiait s’abandonner à son désir, et c’était simplement… impossible ! Il devait être forcé, pris, volé. Ce qui n’arrivait que dans ses rêves. Il avait besoin d’être attaché. Il avait besoin que quelqu’un le force à faire ce qu’il ne voulait pas –ce qu’il voulait _désespérément_ — ce qu’il recherchait et qui l’effrayait. Il avait peur de son dragon intérieur, de blesser quelqu’un. Il avait peur de son désir. Il avait besoin d’être maîtrisé, sans quoi qui pouvait prédire quand cette bête intérieure risquait de se défouler contre son amant, sa victime ?

Il en avait _besoin_ !

Gray continuait de glisser le cube de glace sur le corps de Natsu, dessinant une ligne le long des muscles tendus. Sa langue suivait, laissant une trainée chaude supplantant le froid. Il s’attarda sur son nombril avec le glaçon, s’assurant de le faire légèrement fondre à cet endroit, puis descendit un peu plus bas.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » grogna Natsu.

« Sur ta queue, tu veux dire ? Non. Ça risquerait de te faire perdre cette délicieuse érection. »

Gray descendit et lécha le membre durci sur toute sa longueur. Natsu souleva les hanches au contact de cette langue chaude, après tant de glace. Il recherchait plus de contact avec la bouche de Gray. Au lieu de le satisfaire, Gray recula et Natsu poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Non, j’avais autre chose en tête. »

De ses doigts agiles, avant que le Dragon Slayer ne comprenne ses intentions, Gray glissa le glaçon dans l’intimité de Natsu. Le cube humide, qui avait pris une forme ovale à cause des frottements habiles de Gray sur son corps, entra parfaitement en lui, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Natsu se cambra et tira si fort sur ses liens qu’il entendit les barres de métal de la tête de lit grincer.

« Je veux te lancer un défi, Natsu. »

Ce mot capta immédiatement l’attention du Dragon Slayer. Un défi, hein ?

« Combien de glaçons pourras-tu supporter en toi ? Si tu arrives jusqu’à dix, tu auras droit à une récompense spéciale. »

La respiration de Natsu était rendue difficile par la douleur gelée qui transperçait ses entrailles, mais tandis que son corps faisait fondre le cube de glace, il se dit qu’il pouvait supporter ce genre de stimulation. « Amène-toi, princesse de glace ! »

Gray rit doucement. Toujours si défiant ! Il punirait Natsu… plus tard. Un nouveau glaçon se matérialisa entre ses doigts, de la même forme ovale que le précédent pour qu’il puisse entrer sans difficulté. Cette fois, il le frotta contre l’entrée de Natsu. Les yeux de ce dernier s’écarquillèrent, et il cria en sentant la fraîcheur ardente contre la plus chaude partie de son corps. Gray enfonça alors le glaçon.

« Un. »

« Ça fait deux ! » protesta Natsu.

« Il ne restait presque rien du premier. Ça ne compte pas. Un. » Gray forma un autre cube, mais au lieu de tester les limites de Natsu, il le glissa immédiatement en lui. « Deux. »

Natsu sursauta. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Alors que le second glaçon se heurtait à celui déjà présent, le premier fut poussé plus loin en lui. Il pouvait _sentir_ la glace se frayer un chemin dans ses entrailles.

« Trois. » chuchota Gray d'une voix séductrice.

Le troisième poussa les deux autres encore plus loin, et Natsu se cambra. Ses dents se serrèrent, il retint un cri quand la douleur gelée heurtant ses parois internes le saisit. 

Lentement, sadiquement, Gray en inséra un autre. « Quatre. »

A présent la glace heurtait sa prostate et tous ses efforts pour se retenir furent vains. Natsu hurla.

« Quels sont les safewords, Natsu ? » demanda sévèrement Gray.  
Le cerveau de Natsu parvenait difficilement à réfléchir. La glace fondait à l’intérieur de lui, les morceaux restants flottaient, frottaient contre ses nerfs si profondément enfouis.

« Avalanche et Inferno ! Tu dois les connaître. »

« Trop dur à retenir ! » cria Natsu, perdant pied sous les sensations.

« Ok. Bon, je ne peux pas utiliser _froid_ et _chaud_ , puisqu’on utilise de la glace, mais… ok, jaune et rouge, comme les feux de signalisation. Jaune veut dire qu’on doit ralentir mais que tu peux en supporter plus, juste plus lentement. Rouge, et tout s’arrête. 

« Jaune, rouge, entendu ! » haleta Natsu.

« Tu dois me dire _jaune_ si c’est vraiment trop pour toi. Je ne connais pas tes limites. 

Ses limites ? Natsu ne connaissait même pas ses propres limites ! Il n’avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de semblable auparavant. Il n’avait même jamais _rêvé_ que Gray utilise sa glace de cette manière.

Il devait être engourdi, car il sentit à peine le glaçon suivant le pénétrer. « Cinq. »

« Je vais bien, » cria Natsu, le corps entièrement soumis au désir. « Encore un ! »

« Merde, » siffla Gray. Ça devenait presque trop érotique pour lui. Des filles l’avaient déjà laissé profiter de ses jeux de glace auparavant, mais la plupart lui avaient hurlé d’arrêter au bout de trois. Gray se reconcentra et créa un autre cube de glace du bout des doigts. Il l’enfonça rapidement. « Six ! »

Natsu cria et Gray sentit son cœur prêt à exploser. Il ignora le désire brûlant dans son membre. Avoir autant de contrôle sur quelqu’un, forcer autant de sa glace –une part de lui— en Natsu, était au-delà de l’excitant. C’était intoxicant.

Quand Gray glissa le glaçon suivant dans son intimité – « _Sept !_ » -- Natsu sentit tous les autres cubes se déplacer et se heurter les uns aux autres dans son corps. Ses entrailles frissonnaient d’un plaisir glacial. Ça faisait… horriblement mal ! Merveilleusement ! Mais à ce moment, un cube de glace dérapa et se cala juste contre sa prostate. 

« Jaune ! Jaune ! » hurla Natsu. « Merde ! » Il bougea les hanches, tentant de déplacer les cubes en lui pour éloigner la glace de cette zone si sensible. 

Deux mains se mirent à caresser son corps. Elles étaient froides, mais ne rivalisaient pas avec le liquide gelé qui s’accumulait dans son intimité. Gray se pencha soudain en avant, et à la grande surprise de Natsu, ses lèvres gercées se pressèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser étonnamment doux. Les yeux de Natsu s’écarquillèrent, pour se refermer doucement, appréciant la douceur de leur premier baiser. Puis Gray se redressa, dominant le corps de Natsu, et le contempla de ses yeux luisants de désir. 

« On peut arrêter » lui assura-t-il gentiment.

« Non, j’avais juste besoin d’une pause. Je vais bien. »

« Ne sois pas têtu. »

« Je ne le serai pas. Je te dirai si c’est vraiment trop. »

Gray semblait hésitant, mais après tout, Natsu venait d’utiliser un safeword. Il connaissait au moins les limites de son propre corps. Bien sûr, c’était aussi une tête-brûlée bornée qui chercherait à les repousser.

Et Gray voulait les repousser !

Plus lentement cette fois, Gray inséra le glaçon suivant. « Huit, » souffla-t-il, à l’écoute du moindre signe d’inconfort de son partenaire. Natsu gémit un peu, et son corps tressaillit, mais il sembla le supporter. Un autre cube de glace. « Neuf. Putain, Natsu, tu y es presque. »

« Vite, » avertit Natsu. « Fais-le vite. »

Gray s’exécuta et poussa le dernier en lui. « Dix. Wow ! J’arrive pas à le croire, tu l’as vraiment fait. »

Natsu semblait un peu plus pâle que quand ils avaient commencé, et était curieusement silencieux. « Gray, ils… fondent. A l’intérieur. Ça … ça veut sortir. »

« Je sais, » sourit Gray, ne sachant comment exprimer à quel point il était immensément fier que Natsu soit parvenu à assouvir ce fantasme de longue date. « C’est là que les choses deviennent excitantes. »

Natsu entrouvrit un œil. N’était-ce pas déjà assez excitant ? Il avait de la glace dans le cul !

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Natsu se demanda s’il pouvait seulement bouger. Il sentit les liens de glace se dissoudre et glissa lentement sur le lit. Immédiatement, la glace dans son colon bougea, et il put sentir chaque morceau flotter en lui, alors que le liquide descendait.

« Gaaah ! » cria Natsu. La glace… tout au fond de lui… bougeait, se bousculait. L’eau qui s’était réchauffé contre ses parois se rafraîchissait à nouveau au contact des glaçons restants. 

Deux bras l’encerclèrent et le soulevèrent. Natsu fut stupéfait de sentir Gray le porter –dans une putain de position de _princesse_ avec ça— jusqu’à la salle de bain. Mais ce dernier snoba les toilettes pour aller jusqu’à la douche. Il déposa Natsu sur ses pieds et avec le plus grand sérieux, plaqua ses poignets contre le mur de la cabine. Il utilisa le tuyau pour immobiliser ses mains une nouvelle fois.

« C’est quoi cette merde ? » s’écria Natsu. Il sentait déjà le liquide froid s’échapper de son intimité et couler le long de ses cuisses. « Gray, sérieusement. J’ai besoin que ça sorte. »

Gray lui fit face, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. « Alors vas-y. Ici. Tu es dans la baignoire, donc ça va. »

« C’est mort ! » s’indigna Natsu. « Avec toi qui regarde ? C’est humiliant. »

Gray fixa Natsu droit dans les yeux. « Je sais. »

La façon dont il le dit, avec ces cruels yeux bleus, si glacials, fit faiblir les genoux de Natsu. « Gray, » gémit-il. Il sentit la fuite augmenter, le filet d’eau froide était un terrible témoignage de combien il était en difficulté. 

« Je veux voir, » ronronna Gray. « Natsu, ma glace est dans ton cul. Tu es sur le point de rejeter ma glace de ton corps. Peux-tu seulement imaginer à quel point c’est érotique pour moi ? Quand tu jouiras, ce sera ton propre liquide, mais ça… c’est mon liquide, le mien. Et il est en toi, il essaie de s’échapper. Je veux le voir. »

« Mais… » gémit Natsu alors qu’un autre filet d’eau lui échappait. « Ça pourrait être… tu sais, sale. »

Gray lui retourna un sourire sadique, purement diabolique. « J’espère bien ! »

Natsu déglutit avec difficulté. Il voulait presque utiliser un safeword là-dessus mais… Gray semblait vraiment excité à l’idée de voir ça, de l’humilier profondément. Et Natsu voulait faire plaisir à Gray. Pour le remercier d’avoir permis à ses fantasmes de se réaliser. Il pouvait bien faire au moins ça en retour.

Le corps de Natsu frissonna. La pression dans son inimité était depuis longtemps devenue douloureuse, mais ses instincts naturels le retenaient. Ils le forçaient à se contracter, l’empêchaient de se détendre, pas ici, pas dans une douche, pas debout. Ses cuisses se serrèrent.

« Nope, pas de ça, » avertit Gray. Il écarta les genoux de Natsu et utilisa sa glace pour emprisonner ses chevilles à chaque extrémité de la cabine de douche. « Voilà, je peux profiter du spectacle maintenant. »

« Non... » sanglota Natsu. 

« Il n’y a pas de ‘jaune’ pour ça, Natsu. Tu le fais, ou c’est rouge. »

Rouge. Rouge et tout s’arrêtait. Natsu ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Même l’humiliation était excitante d’une certaine façon. Il avait voulu perdre le contrôle. Et maintenant, il ne contrôlait même plus les fonctions primaires de son corps. 

Il sentit plus de liquide glacé s’écouler. Il se tendit immédiatement, mais sentit la main de Gray lui caresser le dos.

« Laisse-toi aller, Natsu. Je suis là. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ni te blesser. Je vais te faire du bien, t’humilier, te faire mal et te rendre heureux. Aie confiance en moi. »

Lui faire confiance ? Il mettrait sa vie entre les mains de Gray sans hésiter ! Alors pourquoi pas sa fierté aussi.

Natsu déglutit, et se relaxa doucement. Il sentit à nouveau le liquide ruisseler hors de son intimité et le long de ses cuisses. Il hoqueta ; il savait qu’il aurait pu reculer, mais… il ne voulait pas ! C’était… agréable. De se laisser aller. 

D’avoir honte. De se sentir faible et répugnant. C’était étrangement agréable.  
Un glaçon sortit, mêlé à l’eau. Natsu cria. Il sanglotait à résent. Les bras de Gray se resserrèrent instantanément autour de lui. 

« Tu es si sexy, Natsu. Tellement excitant. C’est ma glace qui sort de toi. La mienne ! Ma glace et mon eau. Au fond de ton corps. Sortant de toi. » Natsu sentit Gray frissonner d’excitation. « Putain, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point c’est érotique ! »

Un autre glaçon à moitié fondu s’échappa et tomba dans un bruit mat au fond de la cabine de douche. Natsu retint un autre gémissement.

« Merde… » Gray fit brusquement disparaître les liens de glace. « Toilettes. Rejette tout ça, Natsu. Vite. »

« Hein ? » Natsu était trop étourdi pour réaliser qu’il était libre.  
« Je te veux. Maintenant ! Chie ces glaçons ou je les enfonce encore plus profondément avec ma queue. »

Gray quitta la salle de bain, et Natsu se précipita vers les toilettes, où le reste des glaçons fut libéré avec l’eau. Il eut à peine le temps de s’essuyer avant que Gray ne revienne en ouvrant un préservatif avec les dents.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Oh ! » Il parlait de coucher ensemble, hein ? Coucher avec Gray ! « Heu, Oui ? »

« Bien. Lit ou douche, tu choisis. »

Natsu réalisa que l’heure n’était plus aux jeux. « Je suis encore en ‘mauvais état’, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Parfait, à la douche. »

Gray attrapa violement Natsu et le jeta pratiquement dans la cabine de douche. Natsu évita tout juste une collision douloureuse entre sa tête et le sol.

« Eh, bâtard… »

« Ferme-la, » grogna Gray. « Ecarte les jambes. Maintenant ! »

Natsu le vit enfiler le préservatif autour de son membre humide. Etre malmené, maltraité, et obéir aveuglément… son cœur s’emballait, empreint d’un désire obscène. Si étrangement excitant ! Gray se saisit du pommeau de douche, et alluma l’eau chaude.

« Tourne-toi. Je dois te nettoyer le cul. »

Natsu s’exécuta et Gray régla l’eau sur un jet haute-pression. L’eau fut projetée sur et à l’intérieur de Natsu. L’eau chaude, après toute cette glace, brûla sa peau comme aucun feu n’avait encore réussi à le faire. Il cria à nouveau, et le corps de Gray se pressa contre le sien.

« Comment tu peux être si érotique, putain, Natsu ? » chuchota-t-il. « T’es jamais comme ça à la guilde. Comment tu peux être à ce point sexy ? »

Le jet d’eau heurta à nouveau ses fesses, comme une lance à incendie contre des flammes, et Natsu se tendit avec un cri.

« Putain… si sexy, » répéta Gray lentement, grognant d’envie. « Je te préviens, ça va faire mal. »

« Mets le feu, » le défia Natsu.

Gray eut un sourire en coin. Toujours provocateur, après tout ça ?

Il baissa la pression de l’eau jusqu’à obtenir une légère pluie et replaça le pommeau en hauteur, au-dessus d’eux. La pluie se déversa sur les deux hommes, une chaude humidité qui chatouillait le corps de Gray. Les cheveux de Natsu, raidis par la sueur, étaient plaqués par l’eau qui ruisselait sur son corps bronzé. 

« Tu n’es clairement pas aussi bien préparé qu’il le faudrait, mais je ne peux plus attendre, » avertit Gray. « Ecarte encore les jambes. »

Natsu s’exécuta à nouveau, et sentit un membre raide presser contre son entrée.

« Non, attends, » demanda Natsu. « Mes mains. Je… J’ai besoin d’être attaché. »

Gray sembla confus. « Même pour ça ? »

« Surtout pour ça, » murmura-t-il. « Je n’arrive pas à perdre le contrôle. Tu dois le prendre. Tu dois me forcer à le perdre. »

Gray gémit en entendant ça. « Te forcer, hein ? Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin. »

Il attrapa les poignets de Natsu d’une poigne de fer et les plaqua violemment contre les carreaux du mur de la salle de bain. La cabine donnait sur une fenêtre, et debout de cette façon, Natsu pouvait laisser errer son regard dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Il faisait trop sombre pour y voir grand-chose, mais un lampadaire éclairait une parcelle de trottoir.

« Si quelqu’un passe, il pourrait voir ton visage, » dit Gray d’une voix basse, menaçante. Je me demande quel genre d’expression tu lui offrirais. »

« Exhibitionniste ! » grogna Natsu.

« T’as même pas idée ! »

Soudain, Natsu sentit Gray le pénétrer. C’était chaud, brûlant, comparé à la glace qui était encore en lui il y avait de cela quelques minutes. Natsu hurla quand le membre massif le transperça. Ça faisait mal ! Ça brûlait ! C’était si… bon… bordel ! 

Gray n’attendit pas, il ne commença pas doucement, même en sachant que c’était la première fois de Natsu. Il le pénétra violemment, l’écartelant, forçant le passage de son anneau de muscles tendus. Natsu n’avait pour lubrifiant que l’eau de la douche et la froide humidité persistante en lui. Gray ne s’arrêta pas. Il se retira, pour rentrer plus profondément. Natsu hurla, aux prises avec ce qui devait sûrement être une douleur agonisante, mais Gray n’écoutait plus les cris. Un seul mot importait.

Natsu n’avait pas intérêt à dire _rouge_. Pas maintenant. Gray n’était pas certain de parvenir à s’arrêter. 

Ses hanches se contractèrent. Il poussait à nouveau en Natsu, plaquant son torse contre le mur carrelé. Ce dernier avait toujours les mains emprisonnées au-dessus de sa tête, et Gray se délecta du hurlement sexy qui résonna dans la salle de bain. S’il y avait vraiment eu un passant dans la rue d’en face, il aurait entendu le cri d’un homme perdant sa virginité.

Et c’était délicieux !

Natsu se débattit légèrement. Pas de liens de glace cette fois. Ce n’était que la main de Gray, mais ses doigts enserraient fermement ses poignets. Il aurait de vilains bleus au matin.

La pensée de ces bleus, de ces preuves de leur passion, fit frissonner Natsu.

« Si… chaud, » grogna Gray.

« Gray, touche-moi, » gémit Natsu. Les carreaux froids qui se pressaient contre sa verge étaient gênants et ne lui apportaient pas le frottement dont il avait besoin.

« Non » répondit Gray dans un râle.

« S’il-te-plaît ! » cria Natsu.

« Non… je… vais… jouir ! »

Natsu geignit en guise de protestation. Non ! Il était si loin d’atteindre la jouissance. Il sentit les cuisses de Gray se contracter. Son membre le pénétra brutalement, et un liquide chaud -–si chaud— emplit le préservatif de latex qui se détendit. Cette chaleur était comme un baume soulageant une douleur lancinante. Natsu frissonna alors que la chaleur se propageait en lui. Il sentit la tête de Gray se relâcher sur son épaule, et des bouffées d’air froid lui glacèrent le dos. 

Il était toujours excité. Horriblement excité ! « Gray ? » appela plaintivement Natsu.

« Je sais, » le rassura Gray. « J’ai été impatient, mais j’en avais besoin, et je n’ai pas fini de jouer avec toi. »

Natsu sentit l’excitation monter, électrisant ses nerfs. Pas fini ?  
Gray se retira. Du sang coulait entre les cuisses de Natsu, vite emporté par l’eau de la douche. Gray attrapa un gant de toilette et, aussi gentiment que possible, le nettoya. Puis il coupa l’eau. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, et Natsu ne voyait aucune serviette aux alentours.

« Retourne dans le lit. » ordonna Gray.

Natsu regarda son corps couvert de gouttes d’eau. « Comme ça ? Mouillé ? »  
« Oui. » Gray admira ce corps musclé, et son regard se posa sur la douloureuse érection. « Comme ça. Ne t’en fais pas. Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais frileux. »

Il marquait un point. 

Natsu retourna dans la pièce adjacente et s’allongea. Gray mit un peu plus de temps, il devait d’abord se débarrasser du préservatif. Quand il entra à son tour, Natsu eut le souffle coupé. Gray était diablement sexy, avec ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage, ce corps sculpté, les cicatrices des batailles, et sa démarche arrogante. Et son odeur ! Natsu connaissait bien l’odeur de Gray, odeur de menthe, de pins et de neige. Maintenant, il y avait un autre parfum mêlé aux précédents. Gray sentait…

La cannelle ? Le feu de bois ?

 _‘Il porte mon odeur !’_ Cette pensée fit plaisir à Natsu, mais éveilla aussi son instinct sauvage, animal, possessif. _‘Il est à moi !’_

Natsu secoua la tête. Il haïssait cette part de lui, Une face cachée de sa personnalité qui voulait dominer, détruire, revendiquer, ravager, baiser…

« Gray, » souffla-t-il. « Attache-moi encore. »

Gray lut dans ces yeux baissés que c’était plus qu’un jeu. Pour Natsu, c’était une nécessité s’il voulait un rapport sexuel. 

« Lève les bras, » ordonna-t-il et Natsu s’exécuta hâtivement. « Maintenant, lève les jambes. Attrape tes chevilles. »

Natsu était perplexe. Au lieu de les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, il dut se contorsionner pour permettre à ses mais d’atteindre ses chevilles. Heureusement, ses années de missions et de combats avaient rendu le Dragon Slayer extrêmement souple. Il agrippa ses chevilles, et immédiatement Gray saisit les pieds de Natsu. Dans un éclair de lumière bleue, Gray emprisonna non seulement ses poignets, mais aussi ses pieds.

« Voilà, » Gray eut un sourire qui laissait transparaître toute sa satisfaction. « Tu es totalement vulnérable. »

Natsu frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement suave, réalisant que Gray avait raison. Bras et jambes immobilisés, replié sur lui-même, prisonnier…

Gray poussa les hanches de Natsu, le faisant basculer, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne repose que sur ses épaules. Puis il se pencha au-dessus du lit, écarta les fesses de Natsu, et examina l’entrée étroite. « Parfaitement propre maintenant. Les seules choses qui y sont entrées sont ma glace et mon sexe. A moi ! » Il s’approcha et embrassa le trou serré. Il restait encore un peu de sang, vite nettoyé par Gray. « Je t’ai blessé tout à l’heure. Désolé. Je t’ai promis une récompense si tu supportais dix glaçons en toi. La voilà »

Gray déposa deux baisers sur chacune des fesses de Natsu. Il lécha ensuite le trou sensible et douloureux. Le Dragon Slayer sursauta et se tortilla sous la sensation moite, chaude.

« Whoa, attends… quoi ? » s’écria-t-il.  
_‘Gray… est en train de me lécher… plus bas. Il embrasse mon cul.’_

Natsu parvenait difficilement à retenir un fou-rire. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment entrain de m’embrasser le cul ! »

Gray fusilla Natsu du regard depuis l’espace séparant ses deux jambes. « Tu trouves ça drôle, enfoiré ? »

Soudain, Gray gifla les fesses de Natsu. Le rire rauque s’arrêta immédiatement, et les yeux de Natsu s’écarquillèrent.

« Bordel… de merde, » murmura-t-il.

Gray observa la réaction, partagé. C’était encore quelque chose qu’il voulait essayer, mais il avait prévu de laisser les fessées et –oh quelle tentation délicieuse– peut-être même le paddle et le fouet pour une prochaine fois, après avoir laissé Natsu prendre conscience du monde de douleur et de plaisir que Gray pouvait lui offrir. Mais ces grands yeux et cette expression stupéfaite ajoutée à un profond rougissement montraient que Natsu appréciait, bien que son cerveau n’ait pas encore totalement enregistré à quel point ce coup pouvait être agréable. 

« J’essaye de te faire un cadeau spécial, et tu te moques de moi. C’est très impoli. Tu vas être puni. »

Gray leva théâtralement la main et l’abattit à nouveau violemment sur le derrière de Natsu.

« Yaaaaargh ! » cria Natsu, chaque muscle tendu. « Putain… Gray ! »

« Tu as été désobéissant, » dit Gray d’un ton sinistre. Il frappa à nouveau Natsu.

Un son à mi-chemin entre un sifflement et un grondement s’échappa de la gorge de Natsu. « Encore ! » s’écria-t-il.

« Tch ! Pourquoi je devrais te donner ce que tu veux ? »

Au lieu de lui donner une nouvelle fessée, Gray écarta ses fesses rougies ---maintenant soumises--- et les lécha à nouveau. Natsu faillit perdre l’équilibre, dans la position instable imposée par Gray. Et Gray força sa langue en lui. Elle n’était pas aussi imposante et brûlante que sa queue, mais ce membre humide qui faisait des va-et-vient dans l’antre de Natsu le faisait crier d’extase. C’était doux, glissant, moite, et chaud. Contrairement à la déchirure lancinante qu’il avait ressentie, c’était un pur plaisir.

« Gray, » geignit-il comme un animal en chaleur. « Touche-moi ! »

L’ignorant, Gray lui donna une nouvelle fessée. Sa langue toujours en lui sentit Natsu se contracter.

« Gray ! » hurla Natsu.

« Peut-être que je devrais te donner des fessées jusqu’à ce que tu jouisses, » le taquina-t-il.

« Non… touche… s-s’il-te-plaît, » supplia Natsu entre deux halètements.

Gray déposa un doux baiser sur l’intimité de Natsu. Enfin, ses mains empoignèrent la hampe dressée. « Si chaud, » souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts parcouraient sa longueur.

« Mords… mords-moi, » haleta Natsu. « Pas la grosse morsure de la fin, des petites. »

« Comme ça ? » demanda Gray, avant de se déplacer jusqu’à son torse et de mordre un de ses provoquants boutons roses.

Une série de cris et de gémissements mêlés à des jurons échappèrent à Natsu. « Mmm… Force-moi ! ».

Gray leva vers lui un regard confus, son téton toujours entre ses dents.  
Natsu était en sueur, les joues rougies. « Force-moi. » Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et son regard se baissa. « Je… je ne vais pas… pouvoir jouir. Force-moi ! »

Le regard de Gray s’assombrit. Les liens de glace autour des chevilles de Natsu éclatèrent, et il se défit de la position inconfortable. Sans laisser le temps au soupir de soulagement de s’échapper des lèvres de Natsu, Gray plaqua violemment ses poignets contre la tête de lit et sépara ses pieds à l’aide de ses propres jambes froides. Natsu sentit la glace se propager sournoisement sur sa peau. Lentement, depuis ses pieds et ses bras tendus, la glace courut le long de ses chevilles, ses poignets, ses genoux, ses coudes, jusqu’à ses cuisses écartées et ses épaules. La glace couvrait la moitié du lit, laissant Natsu presque entièrement bloqué. Seules ses hanches, son torse, son cou et sa tête étaient libres. 

« Tu es entièrement mien, Natsu, » affirma Gray d’un ton dur. « Ce corps… » Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine et son ventre en prenant soin d’éviter les zones sensibles. « …est sous mon contrôle. Tu entends ? Je te ferai jouir quand je voudrai que tu jouisses. Je t’en empêcherai si je le désire, ou je t’y forcerai. » Il se rapprocha de l’oreille de Natsu, chuchotant d’une voix de velours. « Je vais te ravager, et te violer, » --Natsu haleta--- « te faire supplier. Résiste-moi autant que tu veux. Ton corps est à moi maintenant. »

Il voyait que ses mots, doux comme du miel et dégoulinants de poison, affectaient le corps de Natsu. Tout était maintenant une question d’état d’esprit. Natsu avait besoin de penser, inconsciemment, qu’il n’avait pas le contrôle, alors qu’en réalité Gray devait le surveiller avec attention, répondant à chaque demande muette. A présent, ses yeux, comme ceux d’une créature sauvage, défiaient Gray de réussir à garder le Dragon Slayer captif.

Gray descendit le long de son corps et caressa son membre dur, brûlant. Natsu se cambra à ce contact.

« Non ! » cria Natsu. « Arrête ! »

Tout était psychologique, Gray dut se le rappeler mentalement. « Je vais te faire jouir, Natsu. »

« Non ! » gronda-t-il, et Gray vit un éclair illuminer ses yeux plissés.

« Que tu le veuilles… » Il agrippa les cheveux de Natsu et tira sur ses épis roses, forçant sa tête à se redresser. « …ou non ! » Gray lécha sa pomme d’adam, effleurant son menton pour remonter jusqu’à ses lèvres.

Natsu lutta contre sa prison de glace, et Gray le contempla avec amusement. Quel complexe petit dragon retenait-il prisonnier ! Un instant il suppliait pour quelque chose, celui d’après il luttait contre cette même chose. Gray relâcha brutalement les cheveux roses. Natsu sursauta et recula en grinçant des dents. Gray le gifla. 

« Tu ferais mieux d’apprécier. » chuchota-t-il d’une voix menaçante.

Quand il se baissa sur la verge impatiente, Natsu tenta de mouvoir ses hanches, mais elles étaient prisonnières. Gray eut un sourire narquois, sentant des flammes parcourir le corps de Natsu, mais sa glace tint bon. Il avait développé ce type de glace pour résister aux flammes de Natsu durant leurs combats. Elle se régénérait : peu importe à quel pont Natsu la faisait fondre, elle gelait à nouveau, devenant chaque fois plus solide. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que Natsu parvienne à se libérer.

Gray ne perdit pas de temps. Natsu avait un besoin, et il voulait désespérément le combler. Il prit le membre de Natsu en bouche, le suçant, le dévorant, utilisant ses mains pour en caresser la base. Ses doigts venaient occasionnellement taquiner ses bourses.

« Arrête ! » hurla Natsu. « Oh mon Dieu, ouiiii ! »

Il devait se libérer, mais ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle : les deux forces se confrontaient dans l’esprit de Natsu. Il sentait cette bouche d’une chaleur glaciale le pomper, cette langue puissante le caresser, ces mains gelées l’effleurer. Gray était partout et le… forçait ! Il devait se convaincre de ça. Il le voulait, bien sûr, mais son corps combattait la libération qui se rapprochait.

Forcé !

Violé !

Attaché !

Humilié !

Combat-le !

Natsu gémit, et Gray s'éloigna de lui.

« Non ! » haleta Natsu. Si près… tellement près…

« Je ne t’avais pas prévenu ? Je ne te laisserai jouir que quand je le voudrai. »

« Bâtard ! »

Natsu se débattit plus violemment, mais la main de Gray était toujours refermée sur son sexe. Il se déplaça sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus du corps brûlant. 

« Je crois que tu avais une requête. » Gray parlait avec tant d’arrogance, ça énervait Natsu… et ça l’excitait !

La main de Gray s’activait brutalement sur la verge de Natsu, par à-coups, pressante, la parcourant de mouvements larges et rapides. Les hanches de Natsu cherchaient plus de contact. Il voulait plus. Plus fort. Il voulait que ça cesse. Maintenant !

« Gray ! » hurla-t-il.

Soudain, la tête froide était contre son cou, et Natsu sentit des dents s’enfoncer dans sa chair. Etre marqué ! Lui ! Un Dragon Slayer ! Etre marqué par un autre était l’ultime forme d’humiliation. Mais ces dents n’étaient pas assez puissantes pour déchirer la peau, et c’était une petite victoire pour Natsu car…

Ses dents à lui en étaient capables !

Sans avertissement, Natsu se pencha sur l’épaule de Gray et mordit… fort ! Ses canines percèrent la peau, et le cri de Gray se mêla au gémissement de Natsu. Ce dernier suça la blessure et lécha le sang. Ce sang avait un goût d’hormones de désir et de sexe. Une saveur exquise ! Elle le fit perdre pied.

Le besoin, la gourmandise, le désir, la passion : tous ces sentiments jaillirent sous la forme de trainées de liquide blanc translucide.

Enfin, Natsu relâcha sa prise, et Gray recula. Du sang coulait toujours de la morsure, et Natsu se lécha les lèvres, satisfait.

« Enfoiré ! Tu ne m’as pas prévenu pour cette partie. »

« J’ai dit que je pourrais en avoir envie. Je ne savais pas si je le ferais ou non, » Natsu haussa les épaules. « Je n’ai jamais fait ça avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je savais juste que je l’ai toujours désiré. C’était un pur instinct. »

« Ton instinct craint ! » Gray porta la main à son épaule, pour la retirer vivement en sentant l’humidité. Il la trouva couverte d’un liquide rouge translucide. « Merde, je saigne vraiment. »

« Relâche-moi, » demanda Natsu. « Je vais m’en occuper. »

Gray fit disparaître la glace, et Natsu bougea lentement son corps engourdi. Il retourna Gray pour inspecter la morsure. La fierté l’envahit à nouveau. Gray l’avait marqué, mais il avait marqué le mage de Glace plus profondément. Natsu lécha les traces de sang pour remonter jusqu’aux plaies ouvertes.

« C’est probablement plein de bactéries, » maugréa Gray.

« La ferme. Ça cicatrise. »

« La salive de Dragon Slayer cicatrise ? »

« Seulement dans cette situation. Igneel m’en a parlé. La salive de dragon devient cicatrisante après une excitation sexuelle pour guérir toutes les blessures faites durant le combat de l’accouplement. »

« Ton père t’a parlé de sexe entre dragons ? Purée! »

« Igneel m’a parlé de beaucoup de choses, » sourit affectueusement Natsu, léchant toujours la peau de Gray. « J’ai besoin de te serrer contre moi. »

« Besoin ? Je devrais te nettoyer. Tu as le torse plein de sperme. »

« Lèche-le ! » Le ton de Natsu ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

« Tch ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un parfait soumis. » Gray ne protesta pas, cependant. Il lécha la poitrine de Natsu, nettoyant tous les résidus de leur rapport. 

Natsu l’observa avaler sa jouissance, et une douce chaleur le parcourut. Le partenaire nettoyait le dragon, et le dragon veillait sur son partenaire, soignait ses blessures, et restait avec lui jusqu’à ce que les deux aient récupéré. Peut-être Igneel le lui avait-il également enseigné, ou peut-être était-ce l’instinct de Natsu. Dans tous les cas, Natsu caressait les cheveux de Gray, le contemplant en train de nettoyer son corps. Puis Gray leva les yeux, et plaqua Natsu contre le matelas, le forçant à se rallonger en l’embrassant.

Cette langue ! La langue qui avait léché ses tétons, pénétré son intimité, sucé sa queue, et était maintenant imprégnée du sperme de Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer gémit quand cette langue coquine, affairée, partageait avec lui toutes ces saveurs. 

Natsu enlaça Gray et le serra contre lui. « C’est bon, » souffla-t-il, épuisé. « J’ai vraiment besoin de te serrer contre moi. » C’était définitivement son instinct. D’étreindre. D’aimer. De protéger son partenaire.

« T’es un enfoiré, » murmura Gray, sans vraiment le penser. L’étreinte de Natsu était un peu trop chaude, mais elle était puissante et réconfortante.  
Natsu libérait-il des phéromones pour rendre Gray aussi somnolant ?

« Gray ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

« Mm-hmm, » acquiesça Gray.

« Tant mieux. Bonne nuit. Et Gray ? »

« Gmmm, » grogna-t-il, agacé.

« …Merci. »

Gray sourit, et se blottit contre ce torse brûlant. Une minute plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux, réfugiés dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : 
> 
> J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler sur cette traduction, merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos critiques me seront très précieuses !
> 
> Je suis extrêmement perfectionniste, ce qui fait que chaque chapitre me prend énormément de temps à traduire, mais si les retours sont positifs et si ça vous intéresse, je pourrais éventuellement traduire la suite pour vous... On partirait alors ensemble pour un looong voyage de plus de 70 chapitres, et j'aurais besoin de tout votre soutien, mais ça serait une chouette aventure !


	2. Exhibisionnisme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les actes de la nuit passée semblent être un rêve, mais quand Gray réalise la réalité de la situation, il décide qu'il en veut encore plus !

Quand Gray se réveilla, il fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes. Il se sentait vidé. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil. Onze heures du matin. Il n’était pas du genre à se lever tôt, mais même pour lui, c’était une grasse matinée. Il devait sûrement s’être réveillé dans la nuit, et---

Un souvenir acheva de le réveiller. Natsu ! Ses gémissements, ses soupirs, ses pleurs qui avaient résonné dans cette pièce : tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il regarda l’autre côté du lit, mais personne n’était là. Il tâta le matelas, espérant qu’il soit encore chaud après la présence du corps brûlant du Dragon Slayer, mais rien. Il aurait aimé avoir l’odorat de Natsu, pour pouvoir sentir si le mage rose avait été là ou non.

Il se leva du lit défait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, totalement nu, comme à son habitude. Il se rappela Natsu, suspendu dans sa douche, de l’eau s’écoulant le long de ses cuisses. Non, quelque chose d’aussi érotique devait forcément avoir été un rêve. Mais un rêve à propos de Natsu ? Entre tous les mages qu’il connaissait !

Gray se vida la vessie et jeta un regard noir à son membre. _Il prenait Natsu contre le mur de la salle de bain…_

« Merde, » grogna Gray alors que l’écoulement jaune cessait sous l’effet de l’excitation. Il prit un moment pour se calmer l’esprit avant de pouvoir finir d’uriner.

Alors qu’il se débarrassait de la dernière goutte, l’image de Natsu le mordant lui revint. Il devrait avoir une marque, une croûte là où les dents du Dragon Slayer l’avaient blessé. Oui ! Ça serait une preuve. Pourtant, lorsqu’il examina sa peau dans le miroir, il n’y avait qu’un léger rosissement, plus semblable à une piqûre d’insecte qu’aux marques de dents qu’il aurait dû y trouver.

« C’était juste rêve ? Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il, en caressant distraitement les marques roses. Il ne les sentait même pas. « Sûrement. Natsu, un masochiste… c’est impossible ! »

Il prit une douche plus froide qu’à son habitude, mangea ses céréales, s’habilla ---il commencerait au moins sa journée totalement habillé--- et parcourut le long chemin jusqu’au hall de la guilde. Il avait besoin de se distraire l’esprit de ces rêves érotiques. Une mission ferait l’affaire. Ou une bonne boisson. Ou les deux.

Dès qu’il entra, son regard fut attiré par une chevelure rose, et il jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Natsu qui était assis sur le côté. Pas sur un tabouret au bar, pas en train de s’agiter, provoquant tous les mages au combat, mais sur un banc, mangeant un casse-croûte.

Natsu regarda furtivement vers la porte, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Gray déglutit avec difficulté. Il attendait un signe, un sourire, un froncement de sourcil… quelque chose. N’importe quoi ! Au lieu de quoi Natsu détourna le regard, sans afficher la moindre expression, sans même lui lancer une insulte comme à son habitude. Il mordit dans son sandwich tout en suivant une conversation entre Lisanna et Elfman.

Gray secoua la tête. Il devait avoir rêvé !

Il fit quelques pas dans la salle et commanda seulement une boisson protéinée en guise de repas. Ce jour-là, Lucy n’était pas là, Erza avait donc décidé de l’attendre avant d’accepter une mission. Gray finit son verre, mais il n’avait personne à qui parler. Sans Natsu pour chercher la bagarre ou Lucy pour le divertir, ses seules sources de distraction étaient Juvia qui le fixait cachée derrière un poteau avec son expression de stalkeuse flippante, ou Cana, qui voulait juste faire un concours de boisson. Gray n’ayant rien de mieux à faire, il accepta sans réfléchir.

Quinze pintes de bière plus tard —son nouveau record— Gray perdit connaissance au milieu d’une marre de bière renversée et d’une montagne de verres vides.

* * *

Il revint à lui peu après et se sentit enveloppé de chaleur. Il reposait sur le dos de quelqu’un, soutenu par deux bras. Une personne le transportait.

« T’es un vrai abruti, » marmonna Natsu.

Gray sentit la douceur d’une écharpe blanche et enfouit son visage dedans. « Est-ce qu’on l’a fait hier soir ? » demanda-t-il, l’esprit brumeux.

Il sentit les muscles de Natsu se tendre. Gray n’était pas certain que Natsu lui ait répondu, ni même qu’il l’ait seulement entendu, car il perdit à nouveau conscience.

* * *

Il se réveilla chez lui, en comprenant comment se sentait Natsu lorsqu’il prenait le train. A demi conscient, Gray se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit au-dessus des toilettes. Quinze pintes de bière et la boisson protéinée qu’il avait bues ce matin se répandirent dans la cuvette.

« J’avais mis un seau au pied de ton lit. »

Toujours nauséeux, Gray reconnut la voix de Natsu, posté dans son dos près de la porte de la salle de bain. Mais avant de pouvoir répondre ou même tourner son regard vers lui, il fut pris d’un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

« Je vais faire de la soupe, » proposa Natsu, et il laissa Gray seul.

Enfin, les nausées se calmèrent, et Gray se lava la bouche. Natsu devait être celui qui l’avait ramené chez lui. Pourquoi Natsu ? Peut-être qu’Erza lui avait ordonné de traîner son pathétique corps ivre jusqu’à chez lui. C’était assez probable. Malgré tout, des images lui revenaient, images de lui-même portant Natsu comme une princesse du lit à la salle de bain.

« Merde, » grogna-t-il. Maudit rêve érotique !

Il alla dans la salle à manger et entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il remarqua que la maison était plus chaude que ce dont il avait l’habitude. Cet idiot de Dragon Slayer de Feu avait modifié le thermostat ! Il marcha jusqu’à la cuisine, prêt à lui hurler dessus, avant de voir Natsu près du poêle, portant un tablier. Il resta bouche-bée face à cette vision. Quand Natsu se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, Gray eut envie de sauter immédiatement sur cet enfoiré et de le baiser contre l’évier.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Natsu.

« Un peu, » marmonna Gray, qui tentait de se contrôler en se rappelant que s’il faisait trop jouer ses muscles —comme en attrapant les hanches de Natsu, en le plaquant contre la table, en se frottant contre son sexe jusqu’à le faire durcir et gémir son nom dans un souffle érotique… — _La ferme ! Juste la ferme !_ — cela mettrait sans doute à nouveau son estomac en difficulté.

« Il y a du thé sur la table. »

Du thé. Oui, boire du thé. Le thé serait une bonne distraction, et remplirait son estomac, d’une pierre deux coups.

Gray marmonna un remerciement et s’assit devant une tasse de thé vert fumant. Il en but une gorgée, qu’il recracha en hurlant. Beaucoup trop chaud ! Il fit apparaître deux glaçons entre ses mains et les lâcha dans le breuvage.

Des glaçons. Des glaçons dans l’intimité de Natsu…

_Nom de Dieu, la ferme !_

« Oh, c’est chaud ? Désolé. Je n’étais pas sûr de la température que tu aimes. Je l’ai fait plus froid que ce que je prends habituellement. »

« Idiot, » grommela Gray.

Après une minute, Natsu amena un bol de bouillon de poulet et un morceau de pain. « Alors, Cana était-elle particulièrement convaincante quand elle t’a défié, es-tu particulièrement stupide, ou la nuit dernière était-elle particulièrement désagréable ? »

Gray s’étouffa dans son thé, en recrachant une bonne partie. « La nuit… la nuit dernière ? »

Natsu rougit et détourna le regard. « Si c’était mauvais, je n’y peux rien. C’était ma première fois, après tout. »

Les poumons de Gray se vidèrent de tout air. Alors c’était bien arrivé ! ces visions, ces scènes dans sa tête, tous ces fantasmes érotiques… ils étaient réels !

« Tu… tu n’étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, » murmura Gray.

« Je me suis réveillé plus tôt. Je suis resté environs deux heures. Tu étais profondément endormi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et puis je me suis dit qu’Happy allait s’inquiéter, alors je suis parti pour aller le rassurer. Quand je suis revenu ici, je t’ai entendu dans la douche, alors je suis allé à la guilde. »

« Mais tu n’as rien dit quand je suis arrivé. »

Natsu semblait frustré. « Et qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé dire ? ‘Hey Gray, bonjour, merci de m’avoir baisé la nuit dernière !’ Idiot, évidemment que je n’ai rien dit. J’attendais que tu viennes me voir, mais au lieu de ça tu es allé boire jusqu’à t’évanouir. Merde, qu’est-ce que je suis sensé penser ? » Il détourna les yeux, énervé. « Si c’était si… _dégoûtant_ pour toi, t’étais pas obligé de le faire avec moi. »

Gray secoua la tête. « Je… je pensais que… c’était un rêve, trop beau pour être vrai. Tu n’étais pas là le matin, tu n’as rien dit, et il n’y avait même plus de marques dans mon cou. »

Natsu caressa la peau de Gray, là où il l’avait mordu. « Je l’ai soignée. J’aurais préféré laisser ma morsure visible, mais tu as dit que tu n’étais pas sûr au sujet des marques permanentes, alors je me suis arrangé pour la guérir complètement. »

« C’est bon si ce n’est qu’un bleu. Je voulais juste dire que… j’ai assez de cicatrices, tu sais, » dit-il, touchant l’entaille au-dessus de son sourcil « Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on pense que je me suis fait attaquer par un dragon. »

Natsu desserra son écharpe et la retira de son cou. Quand Gray l’observa, il vit une énorme marque violette là où il l’avait mordu.

« Elle peut ressembler à ça ? »

En voyant sa marque sur la peau de Natsu, le corps de Gray fut parcouru d’un frisson d’excitation. Si les paroles de Natsu lui-même et ses propres vagues souvenirs n’avaient pas suffi à le convaincre, cette marque dans le cou de Natsu était la preuve ultime que la nuit dernière avait bien été réelle. Il s’approcha et caressa gentiment la blessure.

Sa blessure ! Sa marque d’amour !

Natsu sursauta, mais même ça parut excitant à Gray. Natsu avait dû supporter cette douleur persistante toute la journée. Chaque élancement devait avoir été un rappel de leurs actes pervers.

« Oui, » susurra Gray. Il se pencha pour embrasser la marque. « Elle peut être exactement comme ça. » Il l’embrassa à nouveau, puis déposa une chaîne bisous le long du cou de Natsu, suçant légèrement la peau sur son chemin.

Le Dragon Slayer gémit doucement et pencha sa tête de côté, permettant à Gray un meilleur accès. Les lèvres froides le chatouillaient et le cœur de Natsu accéléra au souvenir de la dernière nuit. Après s’être inquiété que Gray n’ait pas aimé ça, sentir à nouveau son toucher était divin. Le désir s’insinua dans son sang chaud. Il en voulait plus !

Gray recula pour regarder le visage de Natsu. Ses joues étaient déjà rougies et sa bouche entrouverte alors qu’il laissait échapper un souffle ardent. C’était si érotique.

Il voulait attacher Natsu. Il voulait l’enchaîner, le regarder se débattre, l’entendre crier, alors qu’il infligerait douleur et plaisir à chaque parcelle son corps. Gray se lécha avidement les lèvres à cette idée. Il se força à fermer les yeux, et il recula. Il devait se contrôler, après tout.

Gray se rassit sur sa chaise et but un peu du bouillon préparé par Natsu. « Comment va ton corps ? »

« Hein ? » Natsu semblait confus. Pourquoi Gray s’était-il arrêté ? Il en voulait plus ! Natsu réalisa alors qu’il se sentait peut-être encore malade.

« J’ai été assez brutal avec toi, surtout que c’était ta première fois. Tu vas bien ? Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? C’est difficile de bouger ? »

« Oh, » réalisa Natsu, rougissant légèrement. « Je vais bien. C’est un peu douloureux quand je m’assois, mais c’est supportable. »

« Tant mieux. Je devrais te laisser récupérer aujourd’hui. »

Natsu s’agita nerveusement. « Tu… n’es pas obligé, » hésita-t-il. « On peut faire autre chose, hein ? Pas que cou- … coucher ensemble. »

Face à la situation, rien qu’avaler le pain que lui avait donné Natsu devenait une épreuve. « Oui, » dit-il, se forçant à garder un ton neutre alors qu’en réalité, sa gorge se serrait sous la tension sexuelle. « Tu as quelque chose en tête ? »

Natsu sembla pris au dépourvu. « Je… je ne sais pas trop. »

Gray mordit dans son morceau de pain. « Réfléchis-y pendant que je mange. Si tu veux essayer quelque chose, dis-le-moi. »

L’esprit de Gray s’emplit de toutes sortes de choses sales, sexy, perverses qu’il pourrait faire à Natsu. Au vu de la teinte rosée qu’avaient pris les joues de Natsu, il devait également avoir quelques idées en tête. Gray se demanda ce qui pouvait exciter Natsu, à part son besoin d’être attaché.

Pourquoi cela lui était-il nécessaire, d’ailleurs ? Ce n’était pas qu’un simple fantasme, pas au vu de ses réactions. Ça ressemblait plus à une nécessité psychologique. Ajouté à son besoin d’avoir le sentiment qu’il se faisait violer…

Sérieusement, c’était quoi son problème ?

« Il y a une chose, » chuchota timidement Natsu.

Gray reprit de la soupe. S’ils devaient jouer, il aurait besoin d’énergie. « Oui ? Quoi ? »

« Tu as raison, j’ai toujours mal, alors je me demandais… on pourrait prendre un bain ensemble ? »

C’était… trop… mignon ! « Un bain, hein ? Bien sûr, on pourrait faire ça. »

Le regard de Natsu s’illumina. Il s’imagina avec Gray, blottis l’un contre l’autre dans la baignoire, entamant un massage sensuel qui pourrait conduire à plus.

« Mais ma baignoire n’est pas assez grande. Il y a à peine assez de place pour une seule personne là-dedans. Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’aller aux bains publics ? »

L’idée ne lui était pas aussi attrayante, mais Natsu se força à sourire. Passer du temps avec Gray, même en public, lui suffisait.

* ;* ;* ;*

Une heure plus tard, Natsu et Gray pénétrèrent dans les bains publics de Magnolia. L’établissement était réputé, et comme d’habitude, il y avait du monde. Natsu appréciait de moins en moins l’idée. Il voulait quelque chose de romantique, et ça ne risquait pas de se produire dans une piscine remplie d’hommes en sueur.

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et se débarrassèrent tranquillement de leurs vêtements. Natsu avait vu Gray sans ses habits tant de fois que l’idée du Mage de Glace nu le laissait de marbre.

Gray, par contre, luttait du mieux qu’il pouvait contre l’envie de jeter des coups d’œil chargés de désir vers Natsu qui retirait nonchalamment son pantalon. Il dut se forcer à garder le contrôle. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu’il se retrouve avec une érection en public, ou du moins pas avant d’être sous l’eau où il pourrait la camoufler. Malgré tout, le temps qu’il retire ses habits, il était déjà à moitié dur. Pas assez pour être démasqué, cependant. Avec un peu de chance, les gens devraient penser qu’il était bien membré. Il se dépêcha quand même de passer aux douches, s’assit à l’une d’elles qui était libre et alluma l’eau gelée avant de s’asperger la tête.

Ce fut efficace !

Natsu vit que les autres douches étaient prises, il se dirigea donc vers Gray. « Je vais m’occuper de ton dos, » proposa-t-il en prenant le savon des mains du Mage de Glace.

Gray tenta de l’ignorer. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait suggéré de se rendre dans un lieu public. Mais il n’était pas venu ici au hasard… et l’appréhension de ce qui était à venir lui donnait des frissons d’excitation. Il laissa Natsu lui laver le dos, et rinça la mousse avec de l’eau froide. Il dirigea brusquement le jet d’eau par-dessus sa tête et aspergea Natsu.

« Gyaaa ! T’as mis de la glace dedans ou quoi ? » s’écria le Dragon Slayer.

« Juste parce qu’elle n’est pas bouillante, » s’esclaffa-t-il.

A son tour, Gray frotta le dos de Natsu, faisant glisser le gant plein de savon sur la peau bronzée pendant que Natsu shampooinait ses cheveux. L’eau que le dragon Slayer utilisait pour se rincer semblait tout juste sortie d’une bouilloire. Une fois propres, ils se dirigèrent vers les bassins. Gray enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille –quelque chose qu’il ne se serait normalement pas embêté à faire– et regarda Natsu sauter immédiatement dans le bain chaud, absolument pas dérangé par la température très élevée de l’eau. Gray était réticent à l’idée des sources chaudes, mais il fit un effort pour Natsu. Bien qu’il ait semblé déçu d’aller aux bains publics au premier abord, il était à présent plus qu’enthousiaste. Cela rendit les plans de Gray encore plus doux à ses yeux, et voir les autres baigneurs autour d’eux ne fit qu’augmenter son excitation.

Gray se débarrassa de sa serviette et se plongea précipitamment dans l’eau, avant que quiconque ne voie à quel point il était dur. La chaleur aida à le calmer un peu, mais Natsu se glissa près de lui, ce qui annula les effets bénéfiques de l’eau tiède. Ils n’étaient pourtant pas assis particulièrement près l’un de l’autre. La main de Natsu se posa doucement sur le genou de Gray, sous la surface de l’eau. Cette chaude caresse mit son sang-froid à l’épreuve.

« Désolé si ce n’est pas ce que tu imaginais, » dit Gray, s’efforçant de garder le ton le plus neutre possible.

« Pas de problème. J’aime les sources chaudes. »

Les doigts de Natsu se resserrèrent un peu sur le genou de Gray, et le Mage de Glace comprit qu’à présent, il ne pourrait plus lutter contre son excitation.

Natsu baissa les yeux et vit la tête rose fièrement dressée. Voir à quel point il affectait Gray le fit sourire. « Ça va poser un problème, » lui souffla-t-il, taquin.

« Probablement, » acquiesça-t-il. « Peut-être que tu devrais me toucher autre part. »

Natsu relâcha la jambe avec un regard coupable. « D-désolé. »

La main de Gray fendit l’eau pour rattraper celle de Natsu. « Je voulais dire… » Il la ramena délicatement vers lui, tentant de garder la surface de l’eau la plus lisse possible, et conduisit les doigts de Natsu derrière lui, jusqu’à ses fesses. « …autre part. »

Les yeux de Natsu s’écarquillèrent. Il jeta des coups d’œil nerveux à la piscine peine de monde.

« C’est bondé, personne ne nous observera trop attentivement. »

Gray déplaça la main de Natsu pour ne lui faire présenter qu’un seul doigt. Il fit mine de simplement se détendre un muscle douloureux, souleva légèrement son bassin et plaça la main de Natsu sous ses fesses. Il se rassit doucement à sa place, et l’index de Natsu se glissa en lui. Gray ferma les yeux et se força à garder une expression impassible lorsqu’il s’empala délicatement sur le doigt de Natsu. Ce dernier semblait horrifié, trop effrayé pour se dégager. Il n’avait jamais touché personne de cette façon, et sentir l’intérieur de Gray autour de ses doigts eut un effet immédiat sur son membre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-il. S’il avait parlé à un volume normal, sa voix aurait déraillé. Gray eut un sourire malicieux à cette réalisation.

« Comme ça, personne ne peut voir. » Il parvenait à garder le contrôle de sa respiration, bien que son souffle soit un peu court. « Je ne te fais pas mal à la main ? »

Natsu secoua la tête négativement. « T’es vraiment un putain d’exhibitionniste. »

« C’est pas comme si j’avais envie de leur faire un show. J’aime l’adrénaline, le stress de savoir que quelqu’un pourrait me surprendre. »

« Et tu _veux_ que quelqu’un te voie ? »

« Non ! J’aurais trop honte si quelqu’un me voyait vraiment. Je veux seulement faire le maximum, pousser le délire le plus loin possible, sans que quelqu’un s’en aperçoive. » Il sourit à Natsu en partageant à mi-voix son horrible petit secret. « C’est ça qui est excitant : savoir qu’on pourrait me voir, mais sans vouloir que ça arrive. L’angoisse, la peur, l’appréhension qui électrifient chaque toucher, avoir pleinement conscience de tout ce qui m’entoure alors que je me livre à mes désirs les plus profonds, vivre à la frontière dangereuse entre la perversion et l’exposition, cacher au monde entier le putain de détraqué que je suis vraiment… c’est ça qui est fun. »

Natsu ne voyait pas en quoi c’était fun, mais s’il fallait ça pour rentre Gray heureux, il pouvait bien le lui accorder. Après tout, la nuit dernière, le mage de glace avait fait des fantasmes de Natsu des réalités.

« Va aussi loin que tu peux sans attirer l’attention, » murmura Gray, « mais quand je te dis stop, t’as intérêt à t’arrêter. »

« Tu vas pas jouir ? »

« Ils ont ensorcelé l’eau, si quelqu’un fait pipi ou jouit dans l’eau, sa peau se met à briller, pire que si la Fée de Lumière lui avait pissé dessus. »

« Ça t’es déjà arrivé ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J’étais là quand c’est arrivé à un couple gay une fois, mais ils étaient déjà cramés à dix kilomètres. Arrête-toi juste quand je te le dis, et si tu sens que tu vas perdre le contrôle, sors juste de l’eau. »

Natsu se figea et jeta un regard aux autres hommes qui se prélassaient dans l’eau. Au moins, les bains étaient séparés par genre, il n’y avait pas de filles à proximité. Si ça avait été le cas, deux jeunes hommes musclés auraient sans doute attiré plus d’attention. Heureusement, la piscine était pleine d’hommes qui se baignaient, soit tranquillement chacun de leur côté, soit rassemblés en petits groupes, surtout des hommes d’affaire dans la quarantaine qui discutaient travail, femmes et politique dans l’atmosphère détendue de l’onsen. Personne ne regardait dans leur direction, et si ça arrivait, ils ne verraient que deux garçons en train de profiter de l’eau chaude. Si les joues de Natsu étaient un peu roses, ou si Gray laissait échapper un soupir qui cachait un gémissement, ce n’était dû en apparence qu’à la chaleur qui relaxait tout le monde.

Natsu fit bouger son doigt submergé par la douceur et la chaleur qui l’enveloppaient. La conscience d’être _à l’intérieur_ de Gray suffisait à le rendre fou. Pas étonnant que Gray lui ait aussi demandé de quitter la piscine s’il sentait qu’il atteignait ses limites.

« Je… je ne sais pas où je dois toucher, » souffla Natsu, parano à l’idée que tout le monde les observait peut-être en secret.

« Cherche un peu, » murmura Gray. Il déglutit avec difficulté, mais parvint à maintenir une respiration mesurée. « Tu devrais sentir quelque chose d’un peu différent. Attends un peu. » Il se replaça en soulevant très légèrement les hanches pour permettre à Natsu de s’enfoncer plus profondément. « Essaie de rentrer plus. »

Natsu rajusta sa main. Soudain, il sentit une texture différente.

« Mhn, » grogna Gray, les lèvres scellées. Son corps se tendit, avant de se relaxer lentement. « là, » souffla-t-il, mais le mot se prolongea, dissimulant un gémissement. Il déglutit à nouveau difficilement. « T’en penses quoi, Natsu ? T’es pas attaché physiquement, mais tu es restreint par les tabous de la société. »

« Je croyais que t’avais dit qu’on ferait pas ce genre de choses en public. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça. J’ai dit pas à la guilde, ni dans une ruelle aléatoire où on est sûrs de se faire surprendre ou au minimum entendre. Je ne ferai pas ça là où les gens peuvent me voir. »

« Gray, il y a une bonne douzaine de personnes qui peuvent nous voir là. Il y en a au moins deux qui me regardent directement. »

« Ils ne réaliseront pas qu’on fait des trucs bizarres tant que tu ne foires pas. Maintenant, recommences à bouger. C’est trop bon. Ton doigt est si chaud. »

« Gray, tais-toi, » siffla Natsu. Des mots pareils réduiraient sans aucun doute son sang-froid à néant. 

Natsu renfonça son doigt, occupé à essayer de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il vit la main de Gray glisser sous l’eau et, presque imperceptiblement, commencer à se toucher. Son visage resta impassible. Au-dessus de l’eau, tout était immobile. Seul Natsu put entendre la respiration laborieuse de Gray qui commençait à être excité.

Gray regarda autour de lui. Partout, il y avait des gens. Parfois, des hommes jetaient des regards dans leur direction, alors qu’ils scannaient avec nonchalance l’ensemble de la piscine. Gray se demanda si d’autres qu’eux faisaient ce genre de choses. Est-ce que les autres pouvaient deviner ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire ? Si on les surprenait—

C’était ça, l’adrénaline qu’il recherchait. Si on le surprenait… si les gens découvraient… s’ils se rendaient compte de quel genre d’homme tordu il était—

Il voulait repousser cette excitation à ses limites, et le faire avec Natsu était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Natsu, qui n’avais jamais touché un homme comme ça avant lui… Natsu, qui était encore vierge la veille à peine, sans expérience, si clairement nerveux…. Natsu, qui avait la face la plus secrète de Gray littéralement entre ses mains. Oh oui ! Faire ça avec Natsu était un million de fois plus excitant que de simplement se masturber en public.

Maintenant, il pouvait partager cette expérience !

L’autre main de Gray se resserra sur le membre de Natsu, et entama des va-et-vient sur sa longueur avec une lenteur insupportable, à peine une étincelle qui éveillerait le feu en Natsu. Les yeux de ce dernier se baissèrent. La main de Gray était froide, même sous une eau aussi chaude. Natsu combattit le désir de s’enfoncer sans retenue entre ces doigts glacés. Mais ses yeux s’écarquillèrent brusquement. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Il fallait qu’il s’assure que personne ne s’approche trop d’eux, ne les observe trop attentivement, ne paraisse suspicieux. Il devait protéger le secret de Gray, de la même façon que Gray gardait secret le fait que Natsu aimait être attaché.

Sans le sort jeté sur l’eau, Natsu sentait qu’il aurait adoré forcer Gray jusqu’à la libération, juste pour voir s’il parviendrait à rester aussi impassible même pendant un instant aussi puissant.

Les yeux de Gray restaient fixés face à lui, concentrés sur le groupe d’hommes d’affaire qui commençaient à s’énerver entre eux. « Foutus vieux qui ne savent pas la fermer ! »

« G-Gray… »

En entendant le tremblement dans la voix de Natsu, il se tourna brusquement vers lui. « Ça va ? » Il voyait bien que Natsu avait du mal à se retenir. « Tu n’es pas obligé de trop forcer. Sors de l’eau si t’en as besoin. »

« Non, je vais bien. »

« Natsu, je serais aussi humilié que toi si tu venais dans cette piscine. »

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça. » Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils étaient plus calmes et brillaient de confiance.

Face à ce visage, Gray fut submergé par la réalisation de la confiance absolue qu’il accordait à Natsu. « Okay, arrête… _arrête_ , » prévint-il. Il relâcha Natsu, et releva les haches. « Retire-toi lentement. » Natsu ressortit son doigt et ramena sa main vers lui avec réticence. « Je m’en doutais, c’est plus dur de tenir longtemps quand je suis avec quelqu’un que quand je suis seul. »

« Pardon— »

« Non, ça veut dire que t’es trop bon. »

Entendre ces mots de la part de Gray boosta l’égo de Natsu.

« Si tu remontes par ici, face aux bambous, personne ne verra l’avant. »

« Tu as choisi cet endroit exprès, » réalisa-t-il.

« Oui, je ne veux pas que quiconque voie l’un de nous deux avec une érection. Il y a un love hotel de l’autre côté de la rue. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas toucher à mes fesses. »

« Je ne vais pas y toucher. Il faut que tu cicatrises ou ça pourrait dégénérer. »

« Alors pourquoi un love hotel ? »

Gray eut un sourire machiavélique, le regard dangereux. « J’ai dit que je laisserai ton cul tranquille. Je n’ai rien précisé sur le reste. J’ai prévu un truc, quelque chose que tu vas _adorer_. »

Natsu eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Une menace pareille mettait son bas-ventre en feu.

« Quitte la piscine deux minutes après moi, habille-toi, et va directement à l’hôtel. Je t’y attendrai. »

« Pourquoi attendre deux minutes ? » Au fond, Natsu avait envie de foncer directement à l’hôtel, sans se sécher ni même se rhabiller.

« Pour que personne ne se doute de rien, idiot. Essaie de calmer cette érection avant de sortir. Et arrête de me regarder avec cette moue de gosse contrarié. Je te la rendrai avant que t’aies eu le temps de le réaliser. »

Gray se tourna avec précaution, pour que personne ne se rende compte de son excitation, et sortit de l’eau. D’un mouvement vif, il enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. Puis il s’éloigna, et si quiconque avait remarqué une légère protubérance au niveau de son bas-ventre couvert, il se serait dit qu’il s’agissait d’une réaction naturelle face au changement brutal de température. Natsu passa le temps en s’interrogeant sur ce que Gray avait prévu. Comment est-ce qu’il allait le restreindre cette fois ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire ?

_J’ai prévu un truc, quelque chose que tu vas_ adorer _._

Non, il ne fallait pas qu’il pense à ça ! Il devait se calmer. Il regarda autour de lui, et la vue de ces hommes étranges parvint à calmer rapidement son érection. Aucun d’eux ne l’attirait, même parmi les plus jeunes. Aucun n’aurait voulu l’attacher. Et même si ç’avait été le cas, ils n’auraient pas été assez téméraires. Ils ne pourraient jamais être aussi froid que Gray.

Quand il fut à nouveau totalement calmé, il sortit et retourna dans les vestiaires. Il se sécha, s’habilla, et sortit des bains publics. Juste en face de lui dans la rue se trouvait le love hotel. Il y avait une porte arrière privée, mais si quelqu’un savait dans quelle allée regarder, il serait facile pour cette personne de voir que quelqu’un se dirigeait vers l’hôtel.

Gray l’attendait dans ce bâtiment, Gray voulait l’attacher et lui faire des choses, des choses qui avaient fait briller des yeux d’une lueur plus glaciale que le givre. Le corps entier de Natsu s’enflammait rien qu’à cette pensée. Sa queue menaçait de durcir à nouveau. Il accéléra le pas, disparut dans l’allée, et suivit les flèches jusqu’à la porte arrière de l’hôtel.

Gray attendait dans le hall, les bras croisés, le regard impatient, une clé déjà dans la main. Son regard se redressa à la vue de cheveux roses, et Gray déglutit péniblement en croisant les yeux plissés de Natsu, frémissants de luxure. En silence, avec juste un mouvement du doigt, il invita le Dragon Slayer à le suivre. Natsu s’élança à sa suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la queue déjà éveillée à son intérêt, curieux de ce que lui réservait le mage de glace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la Traductrice :   
> Merci pour vos retours ! Grace à ça, j'ai trouvé la motivation de continuer la traduction de cette fic qui me tient énormément à coeur. Si vous avez des corrections à proposer, n'hésitez pas, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un regard critique sur ce qu'on a produit soi-même... Et comme je suis seule, si ça intéresse quelqu'un de m'aider à faire des révisions avant que je poste les chapitres suivants, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !   
> N'hésitez pas à venir me chercher sur twitter : @Aowenn1


End file.
